


Harry’s Hero

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Drarry Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Draco (slight), Saved by Malfoy, Touch Aversion, Unrequited Love, cornered, past trauma, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Draco Malfoy figured out the boy-wonder did not liked being touched, so of course, when someone had the poor boy cornered Draco stepped in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	Harry’s Hero

Draco Malfoy has come to one conclusion in his year of hogwarts, he’s come to many. But this one in particular stood out. 

Harry Potter, the golden boy, did not like to be touched. 

Let him rephrase that, he seemed to flinch at the slightest motions. It’s been five years since the students have been in Hogwarts. 

This fact has drawn Draco’s attention to front and center. 

Harry normally dodged physical affection from his friends, but seemed comfortable enough around them to not flinch every time they moved too quickly. 

Though, around others or strangers, the boy-wonder seemed uncomfortable or often jumpy. 

Draco Malfoy was baffled by his discovery. 

Maybe it was his curiosity that made him wonder about the random behavior. Draco was quite determined to find out why. 

Now, listen. Draco is normally a calm and collected guy, but when he found out the reason behind his enemies behavior. It irked him. 

Draco may not see eye to eye with him, but he knew his limits when it came to how they interacted. 

He wasn’t scared to touch Potter, far from it. Draco just simply knew he didn’t liked being touched and respected that, he had an aversion to it himself. 

Albeit, not as bad. 

So when the platinum blonde Slytherin had seen the green eyed boy cornered by another RavenClaw girl, he knew he needed to step in. 

Draco walked over to the two, his hand landing on the girl’s shoulder. Her dark brown eyes flickering to his grey ones in surprise. 

“Malfoy? What do you want? I’m trying to have a discussion with Harry.” The Ravenclaw asked, venom poisoning her words to make him leave. 

Draco stood his ground. “Actually, I need to speak with Potter. If you wouldn’t mind.” 

Harry was backed against the wall, Draco could see tears in the dazzling emeralds behind the wired glasses. 

It made him sick to see that, they might be enemies but Draco always had a soft spot for the boy-wonder. He’d never admit it out loud. 

The ravenclaw frowned. “You two hate each other, I don’t see why you have to argue right now.” 

The girls hand had snaked around Harry’s waist, Draco seeing the intake of breath from the ravenette. 

Draco’s grip on her shoulder tightened. 

“I insist you leave before I make you.” He grinded out slowly, jaw clenching in sparking annoyance. 

The Ravenclaw rolled her eyes, leaning up and kissing the boy-wonder on the cheek. “Fine Malfoy. Harry, come find me when your done!” 

The dark eyed girl left the hall way, leaving the two boys to be stuck in silence. 

Draco broke it after a few moments, turning back to Harry. “Are you alright, Potter?” 

Harry’s shoulders were shaking, Draco wanted to go in for a hug as most people would like the comfort. He held himself back, they were enemies. Harry didn’t like being touched. Two things Draco didn’t cross. 

“Yeah- just...thanks Malfoy.” The blonde grinned, “Well, now you owe me, Potter.”

The phrase brought a slight smile to the shorter one of the two. “I guess I do.” 

Draco stepped back to give him space. “I’ll be on my way then.” 

Harry caught his elbow to prevent him from leaving, his green eyes pleading behind the glasses resting on his nose. 

“Malfoy? Can you- can you do me another favor?” The ravenette asked, the tone in his voice made Draco’s resolve for leaving falter. 

“Alright, what is it Potter?” The blonde replied, turning his body to face Harry once again. 

The other pulled back his hand looking a little apprehensive. “Stay...stay with me until I get to the Gryffindor tower? I know it’s a lot to ask bu-“ 

“Potter. Stop rambling, I’ll walk you.” 

The dark hair boy’s eyes lit up just a bit, making Draco’s heart stutter and turn his face away before a new flush across it was seen. 

“Thank you, Malfoy.” 

The blonde scoffed, starting to walk down the hallway. “Don’t mention it, Potter.” 

The boy-wonder’s smile was payment enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a bit short but it was an idea I’ve had on my mind most of the day. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
